


just don't tell them i've gone crazy, that i'm still strung out over you

by notthebigspoon



Series: down here in the atmosphere [10]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just... just don't tell them all the truth.”</p><p>“Why would I, Shane? You never told the truth about me in your life.”</p><p>Title taken from The Truth by Jason Aldean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just don't tell them i've gone crazy, that i'm still strung out over you

“Just... just don't tell them all the truth.”

“Why would I, Shane? You never told the truth about me in your life.”

Hunter's not a vindictive person. Couldn't be even if he tried, he just doesn't have it in him. He doesn't look angry with Shane or even upset. And why should he be upset anymore. He has Angel Pagan now. And he's in love. Shane had seen it so plainly in the way Hunter had looked at Pagan, because Hunter had once looked at Shane the same way. Now there's nothing there but pity. It hurts more than anger would have.

He knows that Hunter is here to see his family. And more than likely, Pagan is somewhere nearby too. It was pure luck, or torture, that he and Hunter should have ended up at the same Chinese restaurant, a little dive with some decent sweet and sour shrimp. Hunter had been waiting for an order, Shane figured, completely absorbed in his phone. When Shane had hesitantly said his name, he'd just blinked and looked confused, where in time after they'd been traded, he would have looked hurt and lost.

When Shane had asked if he could talk to Hunter, his ex had shrugged and gestured at the seat, stopping midmotion when his phone buzzed. He beamed as he checked a message and sent one back. Shane couldn't help but notice the name across the top: Angel. He'd swallowed, sat down and tried to explain himself. In the end, the only thing he really ended up doing was begging Hunter not to tell anyone the real reason he and Shane supposedly couldn't stand each other. Even so, what he says hurts, badly. He wonders if it hurt this badly for Hunter when Shane threw him away.

“I...”

“I'm not going to tell anyone. I wouldn't put anyone through that if they weren't ready.” Hunter answers, quietly, looking Shane straight in the eye. Of course he would. Hunter doesn't run from anything. He's braver than Shane's ever been. He's interrupted when a woman brings two large bags of takeout and puts them in front of Hunter. Hunter stands and takes them, glancing down at Shane. “I've got to go. Angel and my family are waiting on me. Just... Shane? Try to be happy. Stop hiding, try to let yourself be happy. Goodbye Shane.”

Shane watches him leave, watches the way he gets in a car and starts it and never looks back, even as he pulls away from the curb. Shane blinks, hard, and tries to swallow but his mouth is suddenly cotton dry. He gulps hard enough to hurt and climbs to his feet, stumbling out of the door without ordering anything. He's not hungry anymore.


End file.
